


Flash

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur remembers Camlann.</p><p>Prompt 39 silver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Flash  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Mordred, nurse  
 **Summary:** Arthur remembers Camlann.  
 **Warnings:** Character deaths are mentioned.  
 **Word Count:** 705  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 39 Silver

 

**Flash**

Sounds of battle and the smell of blood and death filled his senses. He saw the silver flash of sword before he felt the blow. The pain burned deep inside his chest. He fell to his knees and saw the blood flowing from the wound. He looked up at the young man who was about to give him a death blow and plunged his own sword into the man’s chest. The blade of Excalibur glinted with a silver flash in the early morning light. He felt the blade slide through the young man’s flesh. He heard the last gasp of breath from the young man as he fell in front of him. He struggled to his feet and then stumbled back down. The darkness surrounded him and he floated away into the abyss…..

Arthur awoke with a jolt that sends a wave of pain through his body. He gasped and then tried to calm his breathing. He was in a hospital room with tubes and wires connected to him. He looked over and saw Gwen sitting in the chair wrapped in a blanket and padded with pillows sleeping. He told himself it was just a dream. 

“Mr. Pendragon?” A nurse said quietly from the doorway. “The monitors spiked at the nurse’s station. I thought I had better check on you.” 

“I was dreaming. Sorry.” Arthur whispered. “Nightmare actually.”

“I just check everything while I am here.” The nurse said as she looked at the monitors by his bed and then the connections to his body. “Do you need something to help you sleep?”

“No. It’s fine.” Arthur thought for a moment. “Could you find my friend, Merlin Emrys? He should be here with my sister. She is his wife. They just had a baby.”

“I’ll see what I can do. In the meantime you need to get some rest.” The nurse patted his shoulder and smiled as she left.

Arthur heard Gwen stir in the chair. He looked over and watched her stretch and then she curled back up hugging the blanket closer around her neck. He felt guilty that she should be sleeping in a chair very pregnant with twins.

Merlin knocked softly at the door and came in. he looked over at Gwen then sat in the chair on the other opposite side of the bed. “What is so important that I had to leave my warm chair?”

“I think I remember.” Arthur said. “I remember Camlann.”

Merlin looked shocked for just a second then scowled. “Does Gwen know?”

Arthur shook his head.

“Don’t tell her.” Merlin sighed. “I was afraid this would happen when you had to have surgery for your injuries. I hope Gwen never remembers.”

“Why?” Arthur looked at his sleeping wife.

“She was killed by the Saxons when they overtook the Citadel. It was a long time after you died but they were a cruel and bloody lot. I couldn’t get her out in time.” A shadow crossed Merlin’s face just for an instant like he was having a flash of a memory too.

“Why are you telling me this?” Arthur felt guilty.

“I want you to be prepared. If you remember she will too. Maybe not today but in time.” Merlin told him. “I need to go. Morgana has been dreaming again. You know I wish she didn’t have them anymore but there isn’t any way to stop them.”

“You mean she dreams of the future?” Arthur always thought she dreamed of monsters and the like.

“The future and the past.” Merlin ran his hand through his short black hair. “She was dreaming of Mordred in the past last night. The nurse had to give her something.”     

“You better go. At least I didn’t wake up Guinevere. Did they tell you when the roads would reopen?”

“Not for a day or two. Get some rest Arthur.” Merlin got up and went to the door he looked back. “Arthur, I’m glad he didn’t succeed this time.”

“So am I, Merlin.” Arthur’s hand went to the mark on his chest that was now going to be a real scar from the surgery.

Merlin smiled and left.

Arthur looked over at Gwen and watched her sleep until he drifted off himself


End file.
